


Where Wolves And Hounds Danced Together

by Anglachel54



Series: GoT Ficlet Dump [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU Older-Sister!Arya, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, Lovey-Dovey, Protectiveness, Sister-Sister Relationship, assassin!Arya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/Anglachel54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four moments in the relationship between Arya & Sandor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Wolves And Hounds Danced Together

**Author's Note:**

> My haphazard notes:  
> Arya/Sandor idea: Arya is kickass assassin with bank of braavos. Returns to Sansa in Kings landing  
> -is married to Sandor, Sansa is to be married to Tyrion
> 
> {Starts when the bread riots occur in Kings Landing. Arya saves Sansa, takes her back to the Red Keep.....}

**Safety:**

 

"Arya."   
  
At her sisters raspy plea, Arya surged forward in her seat next to the bed and grasped Sansa's hand,"I'm right here."   
  
"Thank you for saving me." Sansa whispered back, taking in the comforting grey eyes filled with concern. "Where's Tyrion? Is he alright?"  
  
Arya's lips twitched in an attempt to not smile at her sisters concern for her fiancée.

"He's well. He had to attend a small council meeting and sends his best wishes."   
  
Sansa relaxed at that and smiled. "You won't leave me yet?" She asked softly.  
  
"Not for a while, lovely girl." Arya replied solemnly before leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her little sister's forehead. "And even then, Nymeria will be accompanying you from now on."  
  
"Thank you." Sansa murmured sleepily, moving over slightly for her sister before falling back to sleep. Arya eyed her sister fondly as she removed her boots and joined Sansa on the bed but remaining on top of the furs. She grasped her sisters hand again before laying her head next to Sansa's, soon joining her sister in sleep.

~  
  
This was the peaceful scene Tyrion walked into and couldn't help smiling at. His gorgeous fiancée fast asleep while her dark haired sister slumbered next to her on the bed.  
  
He quietly made his way over to them with a tray of food and winked at Nymeria who had come to investigate. The beast butted his stomach lightly before leaping up onto the bed and settling at its foot while he continued to the table. He placed it down before grabbing a chair and tried his best to not drag it next to the bed.  
As he finally sat down on the chair, he was treated to Sansa's twinkling chuckles. He looked up and sure enough Sansa was awake, her head turned to watch him.

"I try my best to keep quiet and here you are laughing at my efforts." Tyrion protested lightly, inwardly glad to see the light back in her eyes. "How do you feel?"

"I'm just glad to be back in this room." Sansa replied, her eyes faraway. "I was so terrified."

"I was too." Tyrion admitted, reaching out for her free hand in her lap. "I lost sight of you for just a second and I imagined the worst immediately."

"So did I."

Tyrion broke the solemn silence with a grin, "And then we were saved by our gallant Knights!"

Despite the whole situation, Sansa couldn't help but smile. "Yes," she glanced over at her sister, "A wolf saved me. Again."

"And a hound saved me." Tyrion added lightheartedly.

"And he better not have to again."

  
Both Sansa and Tyrion turned at the familiar deep growl and looked up to see the Hound's towering frame in the doorway.

  
"Ah, Clegane." Tyrion stated dryly, "Wonderful to be in your company again."

Sandor only grunted in response as he clambered into the room. "How do you feel, little bird?" He asked Sansa pointedly.

"Better, thank you." Sansa replied, "Thank you for saving Tyrion."

The Hound's grimace and Tyrion's protesting look had Sansa chuckle softly.

"Not to be rude Clegane but what are you doing here?"

Sandor huffed at the dwarf before walking over to his slumbering wife meaningfully. With a tenderness that surprised the other two, Sandor brushed back Arya's hair from her face and noted how she was curled around her sisters hand, lightly snoring. The sudden quiet in the conversation had the man look up and catch the other's stares.   
"What?"

"Arya's always been a light sleeper..." Sansa trailed off.

Sandor smirked, "That's true." He bent to pick up his wife's neglected boots and expertly fitted them onto her feet. "But when she's exhausted herself completely; be it physically or emotionally then she'll just pass out." He paused once both boots were on to look at Sansa. "She worries herself sick over you y'know."

"I know." Sansa sighed, tracing her fingertips over Arya's face. "Take care of her, won't you?"

Sandor only bent to gently pick up Arya, carrying her bridal style with her head leaning against his broad chest. "Always, little bird." Sandor said solemnly as he straightened up with his precious cargo. "I meant every word of my vows."

He nodded to them both before walking out carefully with Arya sleeping in his arms.

The two watched the man’s retreating back and it wasn't until Sandor turned a corner that Sansa whispered conspiratorially to Tyrion, “They are _so_ adorable!”

The dwarf grinned, “I quite agree.”

* * *

 

**Reassurances:**

  
  
Sansa was laughing as she walked a respectable distance from Tyrion but even a fool could see how smitten the two were with each other.

From her stance a few feet away, Arya couldn't help but watch the couple worryingly.

"You're making that face again." Sandor murmured.

Arya frowned but sighed in defeat when she met Sandor's gaze. "She's been hurt so much. That despite her new strength, her heart is still fragile and I fear that if anything goes wrong with this marriage...it will break her."

Sandor just watched his wife as she watched Sansa and Tyrion from afar.

"You should give your sister some credit, Arya." He said as they both watched the couple, "She knows her heart better than anyone else and she's finally met someone who actually treats her right."

Arya nodded in agreement.

"And what do you think of the Little Lion?"

The woman paused, studying Tyrion's face as he spoke to her sister and Sansa's reaction.  
"He's a good man." Arya observed, "He will be patient, attentive and caring. He will try his best to protect her and....and he loves Sansa."

Sandor smirked in triumph, "There, you see? Plus, you've already threatened him into submission."

Arya chuckled, "That's true but..."

"Yes, there will still be things that can hurt her. But you will be there." A gentle hand reached out and grasped her chin, turning it to look up at him. "And I'll be there. We'll look out for her, alright?"

Arya smiled at the concern in his grey eyes and nodded. Pleased, Sandor let her go but only to reach for her hand to entwine their fingers together as they walked forward to keep the chatting couple in their sights.

"By the way," Arya began, smiling amusedly, "When did you get so good at reading people?"

Sandor let out a deep chuckle at this and leaned down towards her playfully, "I'm not just a shining set of armour, Wolf."

"No, you're not." Arya laughed in agreement, her dark eyes twinkling which had her husband inwardly marvelling at her beauty. The assassin suddenly leaned up, her hand on Sandor's chest as she stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him sweetly.

"Thank you, Sandor." She murmured against his lips.

Sandor sighed into the kiss as he felt himself melt a bit at her touch.

"You're welcome," he replied gently, wrapping one arm around her waist to keep her steady as he cupped her face in his hand.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat loudly which had the couple turn and scowl in annoyance - only to see Sansa and Tyrion staring at them.

"I thought we were being chaperoned." Tyrion commented dryly.

"You were." Sandor grunted, not even caring about the compromising position they were in. His wife remained content in his arms so why move?

"Arya, what do you think you're doing?" Sansa hissed, her cheeks flaming-red, "What if someone saw you both?"

Arya shifted slightly so that she was back on her feet and quirked a brow at her sister, "Unless I'm kissing someone other than my husband then I'm not doing anything wrong."

"I should hope you're not." Sandor grumbled.

"Arya, take this seriously!"

"But I am." Arya chuckled, rolling her eyes at her sisters disapproving face. "Sansa, I kill people for a living. Getting caught kissing my husband isn't the worst thing I've done."

"But still!" Sansa insisted, "People talk, Arya.”

"I know they do." Arya answered, "But what are they going to say? _'She was kissing the man she married?'_ "

* * *

 

**Jealousy:**

  
"I don't like him." Sandor muttered as they walked back to the Red Keep with their goods from the markets.

"He's my friend." Arya answered, not even looking up from the parchment in her hands.

"Why can't you be friends with other girls?"

"Because most noble girls are idiots."

Sandor grunted in agreement as he shifted the bags in his arms. "Then why not befriend more uglier people?"

Arya snorted and glanced at her husband with a grin. "Why? Do you find Gendry attractive?" She asked teasingly, "Should I be jealous?"

"No, I don't find him bloody attractive." Sandor huffed, "Most girls would find your Gendry _handsome_."

Arya abruptly stopped to fully face her husband with a grimace, "Really? Ew. Have you seen his form in fighting? I tried to teach him how to properly stand but he was more embarrassed that he was shirtless!”

"Wait, _what_?" Sandor frowned but his wife had already walked away. "Arya!"

* * *

  
  
**Happiness:**

 

(KL Godswood)

"Silly child. Your father's probably gone berserk." Arya huffed as she ruffled her son's hair. Ned Clegane smiled up at his mother before embracing her middle tightly, ignoring the fact that her black clothes were either ripped or bloodstained.

"He'll be alright." The child mumbled.

"Mama!"

"Mama!"

Arya gave her eldest a fond look before kneeling to the height of the rest of her children as they ran towards her.

"We missed you, Mama!" Her 7 year old, Lyanna beamed, hugging her as tightly as her elder brother.

  
"And I you." Arya responded, lifting up her two youngest sons into her arms and kissing their cheeks as they giggled happily. Hugging her sweet children to her, Arya kissed the tops of their heads, and thanked the Gods they were healthy.

"Have you kept an eye on our boys, sweetling?" Arya asked her daughter.

Lyanna nodded, her dark grey eyes mature. "Yes, Mama. Ned helped quite a lot since Papa had to work double guard shifts."

Before Arya could respond however, a pair of strong hands grasped her shoulders from behind and the assassin reacted. She flipped her unknown assailant over her shoulder, away from her children (who thankfully moved away...though they seemed to be laughing) and onto the ground hard, earning a loud grunt from the man and then whipped out her sword and held it to his throat.

"Is that any way to greet your husband?"

Arya's scowl could have curdled dairy. "You Son of a Bitch!"

Her husband only continued to smile up at her unapologetically while their children giggled from the side. (" _Mama swore at Papa!_ ")

"Can't a man be happy to see his wife?"

"Not if my husband wants a knife in his throat." Arya growled, sheathing her sword.

In a quick move, Sandor sat up, grabbed his angry wife and seated her on his lap (Not after earning a slap and punch to the chest from said wife.) Eyeing his children amusedly as Nymeria padded into the wood with her pack of wolf-pups behind her, Sandor looked down at his wife when she let out a soft chuckle.

"And what are you laughing at?"

"They're happy." Arya whispered, watching their children play with their wolves, "I'm happy."

Sandor's arms tightened around his wife, his Arya- the She Wolf, stronger than Valyrian Steel and tougher than most men and looked up at the sight of the children they made together.

Ned, Lyanna, Jaqen and Brynden.

With a sigh, the man perched his chin atop his wife's head and just revelled in the happiness around him.

 ****_Happiness was Arya's presence..._

_Happiness was the sound of their children's laughter echoing through the Godswood._

**Author's Note:**

> I know this veers waaaaaay off what Game of Thrones is about (stab, stab, kill, kill lol) but I wanted some fluff and this is what my 1am brain came up with... Total OOC's~  
> Also, this drabble has no consistency with the timeline and I honestly could try to fit it in but meh. :/
> 
> Wrapping things up:  
> -Arya totally named all the children with names she chose - Sandor wholeheartedly agreed with each of them (though who is Jaqen *suspicious glare*) because he likes living.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this random drabble!


End file.
